


rubatosis

by avynjuris



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Healers, Magic, Spoilers, but really just bear with me, if i dont update its because i died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avynjuris/pseuds/avynjuris
Summary: [n.] the awareness of your own heartbeat...and who would've thought, apairing of the warmonger faewith the benevolent healer?





	1. brood

I was part of the first brood my parents had. They raised me and my three siblings in a cave that they had carved into the side of a dry riverbed. We shared the canyon with several other families and I would play with the other fae when it was dark.

It was hard, living in a canyon. There wasn't much to do.

_We always had to be so careful when playing on the riverbed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow but bear with me. I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. Also, can I express that the fact that Conall's name is spelled wrong in the official tags bothers me?


	2. canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a lot longer but then I decided to just get it out now. Enjoy

I drank from my waterskin as I watched the sun dip below the sandy horizon. The sunset calmed me after my parents would fight. It was always the same disagreements - fleeing the desert. My father wanted to leave, saying the fae's weakness to iron was too well known and the small family was in danger. My mother was vehement about staying; their young brood was too old to be carried but too little to fly. I just wanted to get away from the fighting. While my siblings played in the dry riverbed outside our home, I flew a ways away to get some silence.

I sat on a rocky outcrop that jutted out from the dunes. I would come here when they would fight. What was about once a month turned into a few times a week. With the village a few dozen miles around growing rapidly, tensions rose. My parents never ventured far from the nest, so I knew they wouldn't come looking for me this distance away. 

A fennec fox chirped by my side. I looked down at the small creature and turned to face it. It was a small little thing with cream fur, a small face, and ears that were much bigger than they should be. I motioned for it to come closer. The fox limped and held its left leg aloft as it walked towards me. It settled its paw in my palm and I took a close look at its leg. It was broken, not badly, but not exactly subtlety either. I waved her hand over a patch of sand and watched a flower and waxy vines grow from the grains. I grabbed the flower and fed it to the fox before righting the broken bone. I wrapped some vines tightly around the fox's leg and set alight what remained of the plant.

"Your magic glows very bright. Humans could see it easily," a voice said behind me.

I rose to my feet and faced the voice. A tall male stood behind me. He had curling horns that stood straight on his head and his wings dragged in the sand. The fae's messy hair was pushed behind his horns and fell to his shoulders. He held an accusatory glare in his eyes as he spoke to me. 

"I was only trying to help a fox," I said. 

"And in doing so revealed your position," he snapped. "What are fae still doing in this desert? I thought we all moved when the nest was made."

"Maybe your clan did, but my family is alone out here," I said. 

"Then gather your family and leave for the nest." He spoke with a rough voice that seemed to only be able to sound aggressive. He turned and spread his wings to take off. 

"We can't," I said in a small voice. 

The male looked over his shoulder at her. "Why not?" It sounded less like a question than it should have. 

"My siblings, the newest brood, they-" I stumbled over my words. "They can barely fly. Too young to fly the distance and too old to be carried."

The male grunted and turned his head away. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered. With those words, the fae ascended into the clouds with a flap of his wings. 

I raised my wing to keep the sand from getting in my eyes. See what he can do? What, is he going to just bring a bunch of fae friends to carry her siblings?

"Ashe?" a small voice said behind her.

I turned at the sound. "Kira? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," the small fae said. "Who was that?"

I looked back at the clouds the male had disappeared into. "A warrior fae. He said he'd help us."

"Do you think he will?" Kira asked me. 

"I don't know. I hope so."

I stood and grabbed my sister's hand. "Let's go home, Kira. When the sun comes out-"

"We go to sleep," she said with a sigh. "I know."

I followed her as she flew back to the nest. She'd stumble every once in a while, but she was doing well. I took my eyes off Kira and looked at the rest of the desert. Once upon a time, there had been more to this place besides sand and cacti. 

Many days have passed since the male fae offered his help. 

I sat on the hill, watching the sunset again. The fox I'd helped days ago rested in my lap. Its leg had healed nicely and it had come to me to take off the tight bindings. I didn't know what I'd expected from a desert fae who looked like he'd fought more people than he's ever helped. Kira was optimistic, but at this point, I didn't think he would return. 

"Fae," a gruff voice said. 

I turned quickly to see who it was. The desert fae stood behind me. With him, two other fae. One had ivory horns and white wings, a tundra, and the other had large curved horns and dark wings, a forest. 

"This is her?" the forest fae asked. He was dark-skinned with even darker hair. A few markings decorated his face. 

"Yes," the desert said. 

I pulled the fox into my arms as I stood. "I see you came back."

The desert fae grunted and turned his head. 

"Borra was adamant about getting a group to aid you," the forest fae said. 

Borra? That must be the name of my knight in shining armor. 

"I am Conall," he said. "This is Udo." He gestured to the tundra fae. 

"Ashe," I said. 

Udo stepped forward. "Your siblings have had their first takeoff?" he asked. 

I nodded. They'd flown down the length the riverbed on their own. "They'd never be able to make the journey to the nest," I said. "Not at their age."

"Thankfully for them, we are here," Conall said. "Let's go see if they'll leave with us."

I scratched the fox's head before setting it in the sand. When I took to the sky, they followed. The flight back to the riverbed was short and silent. The only evidence of the fae behind me following was the silent flap of their wings. Cacti dotted the dunes and their tall  
bodies were illuminated by the soft light of the setting sun. At this point, the canyon would be dark and my parents probably have already started snuffing out the candles in the nest. 

When the riverbed came into view, I dived. The other three followed me down hastily. I flew between the sandstone walls of the riverbed and landed on the small outcrop in front of the nest. The three males landed on the canyon floor. It seemed like I'd be bringing my parents out to meet them. I ducked under the low lip of the nest entrance and was met with the sight of my agitated parents. 

"Where did you go?" my mother asked. 

"To get fresh air," I said. 

"For five hours?" my father said. There was an edge to his voice. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"I found people who-"

"People? You're not going to the village, are you?" he accused. 

"No! Fae. They're outside-"

"Outside?" he yelled. 

My father trudged angrily to the nest exit and glided down. My mother pushed passed me and followed him. 

"Wait! I-" I groaned. Reluctantly, I followed my parents down to the riverbed. I landed next to my mother and managed to catch the end of my father's sentence. 

"-and who are you anyway?" my father yelled in Conall's face. 

"We come from the nest of origin," Conall said. He gestured to Udo and Borra.

"The nest?" my mother muttered. I looked at her and she ran forward and gripped my father's arm. 

While they spoke in hushed words, I walked to Conall. "What did he say?" I asked.

Borra replied before Conall could open his mouth. "He wanted to know why we came to your nest."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. He didn't let us reply."

I turned my head when someone put a hand on my shoulder. My parents were done talking and my father stood tall behind me. He stared Conall down before he spoke. 

"You are here to help us move to the nest?" he said. 

"Yes. Borra here met Ashe a few days back. When he learned of your situation, he wanted us to help," Conall explained. 

My father gave me a pointed stare. I knew that if they weren't here, he'd scold me for talking to strangers. 

"When should we leave?"

"Darling-" my mother started. 

My father raised a hand. "It is the best decision, love," he said to her with a sad smile.

"Tomorrow, if it's possible," Borra said. "The sooner you leave, the safer you are."

My father nodded. "We leave during the night."

"Of course."

My father whispered something to my mother before they both flew back to the nest. My siblings had been listening from the nest, their heads peeking out from behind the outcrop. My mother ushered them in before ducking into the nest herself. My father looked down at me from the outcrop before following her. 

"I'll go see about sleeping arrangements," I said to the fae. I flew up to the nest and found my parents trying to put my siblings to sleep.

"You have a big day tomorrow, let's get some sleep," my mother said.

Zephyr, the youngest, kept running like he was mad. "We're going to fly!" he kept chanting.

"Not if you are tired before you even take off, Z," my father said. He picked the small fae up and held Zephyr against his hip. "Now, get some sleep, little one." He put Zephyr in his bed of patched furs and went to settle on his own.

"Do we have any more furs?" I asked. I knew what the answer would be, but it wouldn't hurt to try. 

"No extras, but I think we can all surrender a layer for tonight's visitors."

At my mother's wishes, we each pulled a layer of furs from our beds. My siblings were reluctant but gave up their furs after some convincing. How much would a single layer take away? I gathered up the furs and flew them down. The three hadn't moved since I left, but they talked to each other in hushed whispers. 

"We have enough for all of you to get two layers," I said, handing Conall the stack of furs. "There's an empty cave you can stay in just down the riverbed. You can see the entrance from here." I pointed to the outcrop a small distance away.

Conall bowed his head. "Thank you for your generosity," he said.

"Come to the nest if there's a problem," I told them. 

With that, the three distributed the furs and flew up to the separate caves. I felt warmth on my back and turned to see the sun rising over the edge of the canyon. My wings seemed to open on their own, eager to catch the rays of the sun. I haven't stood outside in the morning in so long, the bright sunlight was almost foreign at this point. I breathed out. I really should be getting sleep, but this morning light felt so nice. 

"Do you miss the sun?"

"A lot. I haven't felt its warmth in months."

"How about a morning flight?" 

I turned around. Borra stood there, arms at his sides and wings relaxed. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. I smiled.

"Then let's go."

It was so nice to fly above the desert. I could close my eyes and fly like this forever. The soft sound of wings, the quiet whistle of the wind, and the warmth of the sun on my wings. Was there anything better than flying? I looked at Borra, who only kept facing forward with a stoic expression. Did he ever smile?

When morning passed, both of us returned to the riverbed. I landed on the outcrop of the nest and Borra landed on an outcrop across the canyon. I smiled at him before ducking into the nest. My siblings were asleep and my parents were lying in their bed. My mother waved at me before pointing at my sleeping father. I nodded and settled in my bed. 

Tomorrow this nest would be empty.


	3. journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired from school .-. i also have some nice raging emotions so i mean, my life is great. enjoy the chapter my dudes

"Ashe. Ashe. Ashe!"

I cracked an eye open to see who was disturbing my sleep. It was Zephyr. He was always so eager. I waved my brother away from my bed as I sat up. He laughed before scurrying away and leaving the nest. I pressed my hands against my spine and could hear my back crack as I stretched. Not feeling like getting up, I rolled over onto my stomach and put my head on my arms.

"Finally awake, darling?" my mother teased.

"It was worth it," I said in a tired voice. The wind in my hair and the sun on my feathers made every bit of fatigue I felt completely worth it. After all, when would I be able to fly with the sun on my back again? If darkness was the fae's friend, then why did the sun feel so nice?

"What was?" Of course - she hadn't told my father.

"Nothing, Baba," I said, waving my arm dismissively. I could practically hear him roll his eyes with the massive sigh he let out. My father stepped off the nest outcrop and I could hear his wings flap as he glided down.

"Make sure to pack your bed. You'll be carrying something either way, so it might as well be yours," my mother said.

"Will do, Mama," I said into my arm. She gave a small laugh before leaving the nest.

Right when I was about to get comfortable, I heard somehow land outside the nest. "You know if we're going to leave soon, you're going to have to get up, right?" they asked.

"You know you don't have to bother me, right?" I said.

"Sure. I just want to."

I looked up just in time to see Borra awkwardly try to get his horns through the nest entrance. When he finally stepped into the nest, his horns were so tall that he had to slouch the be able to fit.

"Having trouble?" I said.

He glared. "My apologies that I don't have the luxury of having ram horns," he said.

"Are you just here to pester me until I get up?"

"Yes."

"Lovely."

I pushed myself off my stomach and slowly stood up. Looking around the nest, I could see my mother wasn't kidding. Both my parents' and siblings' nests were gone and only the ring of smooth rocks remained. I stepped out of my bed and started stripping the furs.

"You can leave now," I told Borra. "I'm awake."

He shrugged. "If you insist." With a flutter of wings, Borra dived off the outcrop - most likely to help the rest of my family prepare.

I rolled the furs into a bundle and tied it together with twine. It was bulky, yes, but easy to carry. Furs in hand, I took one sweep of the nest before ducking through the entrance. My family was in the canyon, waiting for the sun to start setting. A small pile of our belongings - a wicker basket that probably held spices and herbs and a leather pack - sat against the canyon wall and out of the sun. My mother sat on the bundle of furs from their bed, watching my siblings play with Udo. The tundra fae looked like he was having fun chasing them. I could see Conall bringing down the furs we loaned them, rolled and tied neatly. He joined Udo in keeping my siblings occupied. My father and Borra were nowhere to be seen.

I glided down to my mother and placed my furs next to hers. I sat down next to her, watching my siblings play with a small smile. Udo had experience with entertaining children. He knew exactly how to keep their attention, even Zephyr - who had more energy than the rest of the family put together.

"They went to fill the skins," she said.

"What?"

"Your father and that desert fae. They went to the river to fill the skins."

In broad daylight? They could be spotted. What happened to the "no being outside when the sun's out" policy my father had so annoyingly pushed on us?

She looked at me with her golden eyes. "They'll be back."

"Uh-huh," I muttered. "I'm sure they're fine."

My mother swept the edge of her wing over my head, tousling my hair and pushing me forward. "Don't joke like that."

I could tell she wasn't serious. After all, she was smiling and there wasn't a hint of anger in her voice. She enjoyed sarcasm as much as I did. I smiled and shook my head. We were related all right. She clicked her horns against mine before leaning back against the furs.

"Are you happy to leave?" she asked.

I thought for a second. "No. I'd rather stay here, but the nest of origin is safer." It was true. Though I would've loved to remain here, in the open skies and vast dunes of the desert, it was unsafe to live here now. Aside from the fact that we lived on a dry riverbed, the village near us was expanding quickly and, eventually, we'd be found.

My mother gave me a sad smile. "I wish we could stay too."

She didn't elaborate and she didn't have to. After all, she grew up in this desert. It was here that she met the love of her life. It was here where she made the nest that we're about to abandon. It was home.

I know what she wanted so badly. She wanted to be able to wake up and have Kira, Rai, Ali, and Zephyr waiting for her to make breakfast. She wanted to be able to watch my father as he taught my siblings to fly. She wanted to be able to fly down the canyon and visit me and whoever I'd chosen as a mate. Though, now, she'd never get the opportunity.

"Maybe we'll come back, Mama."

"Maybe," she said.

I could hear the flap of wings in the distance and looked up. I could see the shadow of my father's large curved horns and I stood up from the furs.

With a large gust of wind, my father and Borra landed on the riverbed. Each had two waterskins on his shoulder. My father handed Borra the skins and nodded at the small pile of our belongings. The fae placed the four skins against the wicker basket. My father walked towards me and my mother.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

My mother nodded. "We're ready."

I gathered my furs from the ground and tied them to my back. My mother did the same with her furs. My father walked to our belongings picked up the basket, making sure the top was secure before strapping it to his lower back. He gave me one of the waterskins, instructing me to share with my mother. The other three skins went to Conall and Udo, one to the forest fae and two to the tundra.

Udo and Conall had rounded up my siblings and walked toward us. Zephyr was buzzing with energy, which was rubbing off on Rai and the second child didn't hesitate to start a shoving war with Zephyr when they came to a stop. Ali snapped at them, telling them to be quiet.

"Zephyr. Rai," my mother scolded.

"Let me get that," Conall said, offering to take the leather pack from my mother.

"I'll manage," she said.

Borra walked up to us, impatient and ready to leave. He was given the loaned bundle of furs to carry. "It's time to go. The sun will be down within a few minutes."

Our family nodded before arranging our responsibilities. My siblings were the problem of Udo and Conall. Borra led us while my father brought up the rear. With one last look at the canyon, we took to the skies.

I'd flown over these dunes a thousand times, but now it just felt so different. I wasn't just leaving home to get some peace and quiet, I was leaving forever. My mother brushed her wing against mine. I glanced at her and saw the understanding and comforting look she always gave me. I smiled back before turning my head.

The sun had dipped below the horizon and the majority of the sky was now painted a deep black. I could see the stars shine overhead. Was Borra guiding us by the stars? It would make sense, but I suspect the fae had more of an internal compass than extensive knowledge of the stars.

Udo and Conall seemed to have fun making sure my siblings were keeping up. It looked like they were making a game out of who could keep pace the best. When one of them stumbled, Udo would be there to catch them and help them right themselves. Unsurprisingly, it tended to be Zephyr who would make a mistake and fall a little.

Soon, desert gave way to green hills. I'd never seen this much green. Sure, the oases had vibrant green vegetation, but they were few and far between. I could see large lakes below us and the rivers that ran from them. There were tall cliffs and roaring waterfalls.

My siblings laughed as they flew around each other. Ali and Zephyr decided that making Udo's job hard was the new game. Rai had tapped out a little while ago and now laid asleep on Conall's back. Kira just shook her head as she watched her younger siblings play.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Conall spoke. "I think it might be time for a little break," he said. He gestured to the passed out Rai.

Borra looked back at him. He glanced and Udo with my siblings and then at the warm-hued sky. "Agreed," he said curtly.

Borra dipped to the side and descended into the forest below us. Conall and Udo weren't far behind, both of them trying to herd my youngest siblings down to the ground. I followed closely with my parents on my tail.

There was a small clearing where we landed, but we wouldn't be there for long. Borra said that we would rest until nightfall and then we'd take off again. He climbed into one of the trees and rested among the thick branches. My mother pushed Kira and Ali up a tree before she hauled herself into the leaves. Zephyr and Rai shared a tree with my father, leaving me to my own. I grabbed one of the branches and pulled myself into the shade of the leaves.

I don't remember falling asleep - or waking up for that matter - but it was Borra who was shaking my shoulders, telling me instructions in a harsh voice. I was still slightly drowsy, but I obeyed his warning. Stay hidden. The desert fae had caught wind of humans in the forest and he was taking precaution. After passing the message to everyone else, he climbed back to the safety of his tree. The humans he warned us against never showed, but Borra refused to let his guard down.

My parents had permitted my siblings to play quietly under the shade of the trees. I think it's because otherwise, they would have started to fight each other in the branches and that would've made more noise. I could see Udo watching them closely, his white robes obscured by the leaves. Conall was the only one on the ground, his dark coloration blending with the shadows of the trees.

I heard the snap of a branch and looked up quickly. Borra heard it too, along with Conall and my parents.

"Udo!" the desert fae whispered.

The tundra nodded and stood on the branch. His wings were open, ready to propel him down to the clearing. My parents called to my siblings, who stopped playing and scampered to the trees.

I heard it before I saw it. My father was pulling Zephyr into the tree next to me when the air whistled. I didn't even register what happened until I was slumped against the trunk with an arrow sticking out of my wing.

Borra had dived down from the tree across the clearing. He was keeping the hunters occupied. My father rushed to me, his body landing on the grass with a soft thud.

"Ashe!"


	4. blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience. i promise i'm trying to get these out as quick as i can, but life is getting in the way.

"Break off the head and pull it," I said.

Borra looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

I winced when he touched the arrow. "Pretty sure."

"Shouldn't you have a salve or one of those flowers?" my mother asked.

I reached out a hand and tried to grow the bright purple blossom, but my magic only came out as golden sparks and the grass didn't seem like it cared to respond. "I don't exactly have the strength to grow one right now, Mama," I told her.

She sighed and stood up. She spoke to Udo as he stood vigilant over my siblings. I could tell she was worried. What use were my healing abilities if I couldn't use them? Udo shook his head at something she said and my mother looked at the ground. She stood there for a moment before turning and climbing up one of the trees.

"Borra?"

"Hm?"

"Could you give me some time to recover?" I asked. "Maybe I'll be able to grow something after a little bit."

The desert fae nodded and got up from beside me. He went to talk to Udo and greeted the tundra with a small wave. I could tell he was still thinking about whatever my mother had said to him and I could see Udo's solemn look from across the clearing, though, I think he was more concerned for my siblings than me. The tundra fae seemed to adore children but gave little mind to those who were old enough to leave the nest. Under his request, Conall and my father were making sure the hunters didn't come back to harm us further.

I felt a tug on my wing. Zephyr stood by me, a sad look on his face and what remained of tears on his cheeks. He rubbed his cheek and brushed a few golden curls from his face.

"I'm sorry, Ashe," he said. Why was he apologizing?

"What for, Z?"

"For this," he said, gesturing to the arrow.

I smiled and shook my head. "This isn't your fault, Z."

"But I'm the reason you can't fly!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Did you push me in front of the arrow?"

"N-no."

"Did you shoot me with the arrow?"

"No."

"Then it isn't your fault."

"But-"

"Ah! No. No blaming yourself," I said. "You blame me for jumping in front of the arrow or you blame those hunters for shooting you, but never yourself."

"Got that, Z?"

Zephyr nodded.

"Good. Now go play with Rai. He looks lonely."

I pushed my brother towards the dogpile that included my other siblings. He looked back at me before he ran off to join them. I blew out a breath and brought my knees up to my chest, putting my chin on my arms.

"Magic still not working?"

I flicked a golden ball at a tree, which fizzled out before it even made it halfway.

"Yep."

Borra slumped down against the tree with me. I could hear his horns bump against the bark as he leaned his head back. The male let out a tired breath.

"I'm pretty sure you don't leave an arrow in for this long."

"Really? I never noticed."

Borra was completely right. My wing ached more and the sting was deeper when I tried to move it. It felt like ten arrows were sticking out of the feathers instead of one. I needed a plan.

"Gimme your hand."

"What?"

"Grab my hand," I said, holding out my palm.

The fae looked at my hand like I was holding iron in it. I rolled my eyes. "I have a plan. I need you to help me grow the flower."

"Can't you just describe it?" he said as he stared at my hand.

"Y'know if it worked, I would," I said sarcastically. "Is this really that hard?"

His nose was scrunched and his wings were puffed up as he leaned away. Borra continued to switch between looking at my hand and looking at my face. Was he trying to tell if I was being serious?

"Tick-tock, I'm dying here."

With an angry sigh, the desert fae placed his hand in mine. I told him how this would work. Fae needed both the image of the plant and the magic to grow something, so his magic and my image would hopefully grow what I needed.

"Ok. Start summoning a plant, but don't think of anything."

It was strange, feeling the magic course through another person. It was similar to the feeling of holding a warm stone and having the heat transfer to your palms, but this was much more concentrated. I almost let my mind wander before I straightened my thoughts. I didn't have time to ponder. I needed this flower.

I pushed out the image of the bright purple petals and dark green leaves, sending my magic for Borra to utilize. The fae's eyes flicked to me before looking back at the ground. A few dark green stems pushed through the bright grass, closed buds slowly growing at the end. The buds erupted in a spray of magic, dark green giving way to gold-dusted petals. The patch of purple flowers glowed softly in the setting sun.

It worked.

It worked.

"Perfect!" 

I snatched my hand from Borra's grasp and picked a flower. I brushed a few specks of magic from the petals as I examined the blossom.

"So what do you do?"

"I eat it," I say. "It helps with pain and accelerates healing."

"This isn't going to taste good."

Before I could stick the flower in my mouth, Borra grabbed my wrist. "Maybe try brewing it?"

I looked at the purple flower. "Like tea?"

He nodded and got up. Borra opened the wicker basket and got out a small pot. He muttered a few words to Udo before flying off. The tundra spoke to my mother before she came to sit by me.

"The desert fae said we shouldn't wait. The more fae we have, the more likely we are to get found," she said.

"So you're leaving ahead of us?"

She nodded. "He said that it was the best idea."

"Are Baba and Conall back yet?"

"No, but once they return and your friend comes back with the water, we leave."

I twirled the flower in my hand. "He's right. It's the best decision to keep them safe," I said, gesturing to my siblings. A larger group would be easier to track. While there's safety in numbers, there's a better chance of getting found.

"We'll be fine," my mother said. "You'll heal your wing and be on your way faster than you think."

"If you say so."

My mother examined my wing and gave a small tug at the arrow. She pushed aside a few of my feathers and prodded gently at the wound. "Hey Ashe, I think this is infected."

"I know."

Borra returned with Conall and my father behind him. He set the pot over a pile of kindling and lit a small fire. He stripped the petals off the flowers as the water rose to a boil. Conall spoke with Udo as my parents got ready for the flight. They secured the basket and sack on them. They took two of the waterskins, leaving one for us to fill with the strange brew.

"Remember. Faster than you think," my mother said. She leaned her forehead against mine. "Be safe, Pygmy."

"I will, Mama."

My father nodded my way. "Be safe." He wasn't big on hugs.

I smiled at him. 

Quickly after that, the larger part of our party departed, leaving me and Borra in the clearing. I scooted myself closer to the fire and watched the desert fae as he put wood on the flames.

"We'll have to leave after this. The smoke will draw humans."

"How did you think of putting it in a tea?"

He paused. "I've watched the healers. Medicine is always brewed because it enhances the properties."

"Hm." I guess that made sense. Somehow.

As the water drew to a boil, Borra placed the petals inside. He didn't crush them, but he at least tore the petals to expose the inside. A purple dye started slowly leaking out of the petals and staining the water.

"I guess that won't take very long."

I sat back and drew my knees to my chest. "So where were you born?"

"The same desert you were."

"By the oases or the mountains?"

"The oases."

"Must have been nice."

"It was."

"Were you-"

"Stop!" Borra stood as he yelled. "No more questions."

"Jeez, grumpy much?" I muttered. 

I could tell he heard me because he gave me a hard glare. I stuck my tongue out and Borra just rolled his eyes. He stirred the pot with a stick before collapsing back on the ground. He occupied himself by adjusting his armor.

I blew out an annoyed breath. This was boring.

It went on like that for the better part of the 8-ish minutes the petals steeped. There wasn't much to do in broad daylight. Borra found different things on his person to occupy himself with - at one point he even attempted to braid his tangled hair - and I just sat and sighed really loud every once in a while. When the fae decided that the brew was done, he got up and walked to the pot.

"Drink it."

He handed me the waterskin, which - magically - he'd filled with the "potion." I watched as he snuffed out the fire and tossed the remains of the wood far from the clearing. Borra was spreading the ashes when he looked back up at me.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

I rolled my eyes but raised the waterskin to my lips. The brew didn't exactly taste bad, but it definitely did not taste good in the slightest. Honestly, it did taste better than if I'd just eaten the flower straight, so I guess it worked.

And I thought that until Borra's horns started looking like snakes. Watching them move as he did was trippy.

"Borra, why do you have snakes on your head?"

"Oh, joy. You're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

The fae rubbed the bridge of his bird nose. "I hate this." 

Now that I think about it, his pants made it look like he had no legs. If you didn't see his wings, he looked like a really big, tan penguin. A big, tan penguin addax horns but I mean what does that matter? A penguin's a penguin.

"Ay, why is the sky moving?"

"Does this usually happen?"

"No. I usually just feel sleepy, Mister Penguin."

I kept trying to make out some constellation called "Onion." Was there a constellation called Onion? "Hey Borra, is there a starry boy called Onion?"

Borra stabbed the arrow into the tree - right by my head. Where'd he get that? Wasn't there one in my wing? Did he get it out? I hadn't realized he'd even touched it. That was the arrow, right? "No."

"Oh."

"Now we can leave."

Borra picked up the empty pot and the waterskin before shoving them both at me. "Hold these."

"I got you, Mister Penguin."

Once I got a solid grasp on the pot, I felt my legs being lifted. "Wha- hey! I can fly!"

"No. No, you can't."

Borra tucked my wings against me before taking off into the sky. I looked up and saw the stars as we flew by. They were pretty. They looked like they were dancing. Did stars always look like they jiggled?

"I suggest you sleep off that medicine."

"Sleep? Sleep sounds ni~ce."

Borra heaved out an angry sigh. "Yes. Sleep sounds nice."

"I'll go and find Sleep. Maybe it has a pretty castle."

"You do that."

"I will."


	5. nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks for being patient

When I woke up again, I was laying in a bed of thick leaves. I felt light-headed and a hint of a headache. I brushed my hair away from my face and slowly sat up. The only thing I could see were stone walls - old and mossy stone walls. I looked around and found the wall behind me to be broken, the bricks cracked and crumbling.

I winced as I attempted to stand. My headache wasn't happy about that. 

"About time."

I jumped. Borra sat against the wall to my left. Had he been watching me?

"How- how long was I out?"

"About a day."

A day? The flower's effects only last a few hours.

"On the bright side, your wing is completely healed."

"Wha-" I turned and brought my wing into view. I ran my hand over the feathers that were still stained with dry blood and sure enough, there was nothing. No hole, no scar, no pain - nothing.

"Seems we've found a miracle cure."

I faced Borra again. "The flower takes at least two days to fully heal a wound like the one I had."

"We used three in a concentrated mixture. Maybe that's why."

"I guess."

Borra stood. "All that matters at this point is that you're healed and able to fly. We should get to the nest."

"Not completely. My head is taking a party break."

The fae tilted his head.

"I have a headache."

"Ah."

Borra didn't even say anything else. He just jumped out of the open wall and down into whatever was below. Now that I thought about it, what was below?

I kept low to the ground so my headache wouldn't beat my skull as I moved to look over the edge. It was a forest - a big one. Jutting stones stood tall above the thick forests, their surfaces covered in vines and ancient moss. Huge waterfalls roared over cliffs and the rivers they poured into weaved through the trees, creating a floodplain and breaking apart the foliage. The glow of, what I presumed to be, fairies illuminated the river as they danced across the water's surface. 

I'd never seen a place so alive. I'd heard the nest of origin was beautiful, but this place seemed to rival its foretold wonder. It seemed even the wind could sing. I could watch this sight for hours. Though, the lands beyond this magical place hardly held any beauty. Beyond the border of stone pillars was a stretch of land plainer than white bread. After that, a small, shrubby forest. And then a castle. A _human_ castle. It made me question how safe this place was if you could see a human settlement with your own eyes.

"It's called the Moors."

"It's beautiful."

"I suppose."

Borra placed something in my hand. It was a herb with fuzzy leaves. 

"What is this?" I held up the herb. I'd never seen it.

"I don't know what it's called. The healers grow it to treat headaches," he said. "I don't have the skin to get water. Do you think you'd be fine for me to carry you down to the river?"

"I think I'll be fine."

The desert fae let my wings hang as he glided down to the river. The beat of his wings only vaguely made my head pound. Borra made sure that nothing would see us before setting me down at the water's edge.

"Drink some water, eat the herb, and then drink more water. I'll carry you back up to sleep."

"And we leave..?"

"When you can fly."

Borra gestured to the water with an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes but reached my hands down to scoop water for me to drink. After a few gulps, I pulled the leaves off the herb and chewed. They tasted...? 

"This tastes like an old dirty plum."

Borra sighed. "Just eat it."

After choking down the old-dirty-plum-tasting leaves and gulping a lot more water to get the gross taste out of my mouth, Borra flew me back up to the castle. My headache pounded significantly less and it felt like the hand squeezing my skull had decided that it was going to be nicer.

The warmth of the sun felt nice as it rose above the horizon. Its rays illuminated the stones and put deep shadows between the cracks. They looked so much older with the sun directly on them. Actually, why was there a stone building here? I looked around. Beyond a crumbling entrance was a broken parapet. Was this a watchtower?

"Is this a watchtower?"

"I believe so," Borra said. "It looks vaguely like one, even in this state."

"If this is a place for faerie, why is there a watchtower here?"

Borra shrugged. "I don't know. I've only been to the Moors twice before."

I was about to say something else when he cut me off. "Headache or not, we're leaving tonight. I suggest you sleep it off."

Well, ok. You could've just told me you didn't want me to talk anymore.

I huffed but laid back down on the leaf bed. He wasn't wrong and that's what made me mad. I could hear the claws on Borra's wings scrape against the stone as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He shifted his wings before settling down. I could hear him consciously try to slow his breathing to sleep.

"You know if you just calm down it'll slow on its own."

"Shut it."

I felt a pressure between my wings and instinctively flinched away. Whatever it was kept prodding and I bent my back to avoid it.

"By the- wake up, healer!"

I felt a sharp pain across my back and sat up immediately. "_Did you slap me with your wing?!_"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"There are better ways of waking someone!"

"Enlighten me on the way."

Borra pulled me up and started pushing me to the open wall. Had he already packed up?

"You can stop pushing me."

"Then move."

The desert fae walked passed me. He spread his wings and quickly took off.

"In a hurry, are we?" I muttered.

I opened my wings and followed. I found Borra as he - angrily, I think - flew away from the Moors. I looked down before catching up. The forest looked even prettier in the sunlight, or at least what was left of it. As always, Borra made sure we left at night.

"We don't have all night," he yelled to me. He followed my eyes. "You'll have decades to look at magic forests later, let's go."

"Someone didn't get enough sleep," I muttered once he was out of earshot.

"If you don't shut up, you'll arrive missing a few feathers."

"Oh, bite me."

There it was - the nest of origin. It stood dark against the stormy sky with spikes and pillars that could touch the clouds. After nothing but ocean for miles, something new was a welcome sight. Borra dived down and I followed closely. He landed on a platform with a wide entrance that opened into the nest. I could see a forest behind him and I tried to peek over his shoulder to catch a glimpse.

"Don't get distracted. You'll have plenty of time to see the other fae," he said as he moved to block my view.

"Come on."

Borra took off again and I rushed to follow. I flew over a dense jungle as I followed and I marveled at the colors. Besides the lush greens, there were vibrant reds and blues. I never thought colors that bright could even exist. Unfortunately, that beautiful color gave way to a barren desert with appearances I'd grown accustomed to (and bored of). There were rocky crags and sharp outcroppings.

"Your parents are here somewhere. They should have had a nest assigned," Borra said.

What?

"Assigned? Are they not allowed to build their own?" I asked.

"If the nests were full, then they would. However, our ancestors left plenty of empty spaces for us."

My parents bonded over making their nest and were probably ecstatic about the opportunity to build another. A nest carved with your own hands was considered more of a home than a space you'd taken over would be. There was more of a connection with a home you built. At least, that's what my parents believed. They were probably disappointed to learn that they'd be assigned a nest.

Finding them wasn't hard. My siblings were champions of being loud when they wanted and they led us straight to my parents' nest.

"Ashe!"

Kira was the first to notice me. Ali, Rai, and Zephyr stopped playing and were quick to follow her. I realized too late that they were going to dogpile on me. I swear I felt my spine crack when I hit the floor.

"Ouch. You guys are heavy. Maybe cut back on seconds at dinner."

"That's mean," Rai said.

"I noticed."

"Get off your sister!" I heard my mother yell.

My siblings shoved each other to get off me. I pressed my hands on my back and heard the bones crack loudly. 

"That's better."

My mother reached a hand down and helped me up. "Faster than you thought, huh, Pygmy?"

"You were right, as always, Mama," I said with a smile.

She pulled me into a hug. "We missed you."

I laughed. "It was only a couple of days."

"A couple of days without you!" she said. "Come. I want you to see the nest."

She tugged on my wrist before flying down into a cave that sat under a large outcrop. It was about the size of the nest we had in the canyon. She'd already set up the beds and her cookware and spices were arranged neatly in the makeshift kitchen. Borra had been here already. The small pot we'd borrowed hung above the empty fireplace and the skin full of the "potion" hung from a hook on the back wall.

I smiled. It looked almost exactly like the old nest, even down to the placement of my mother's small plants and father's carvings. Though, there was something off. Only three beds were set up in the cozy nest.

"Where am I staying?"

My mother's smile fell. "Conall thought you would want your own nest. Though, if you want to stay with us, you can, Pygmy."

My own nest? 

"I...I think it'll be better for me to have my own. After all, I am an adult, Mama."

She gave me a sad smile.

"Ai? Are you here?"

"I'm here, Yang."

My father walked into the nest with a load of firewood in his arms. "Conall arranged for us to have some wood for cook-"

He stopped when he spotted me. "Ashe?"

"Hi, Baba."

He nodded. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too, Baba."

My father walked passed me and set the firewood by the fireplace. He put a few logs in before putting the others in a pile nearby.

"Ai, maybe you should show Ashe her nest," he said.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Come on, Ashe. I haven't even seen it."

My mother pushed me out of the nest before gesturing for me to follow her. She flew into a large cave that was filled with desert fae. Fires blazed in nooks along the cave and hammers banged against metal. A few were sat around fires, either eating or telling stories. I recognized Borra's tall horns, but I didn't have time to say hello.

My mother landed in front of a passageway that led into a smaller cave. She pushed me through first. I ducked through the doorway and stood as the passage opened up. The floor was covered in- was it grass? Moss? Whatever it was, it was green and felt soft. A small waterfall flowed into a pond in the corner and various flowers and herbs grew in pots scattered around the space.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The healer's den," my mother said.

"Healer's- why am I staying here?"

"Conall told the healers of your talents and they agreed to take you in."

"And this is your nest." She pushed aside a thin fabric curtain and motioned for me to go inside.

It was small. A bed sat against the back wall, already lined with soft furs. A large wooden chest sat nearby, most likely for me to put my belongings. To the left, there was a small fireplace, filled with a pile of wood and a small cooking pot, and various shelves. There were a few clay bowls and plates on the shelves along with a few flowerpots. A collection of wooden ladles and spoons hung from the wall next to the fireplace. On the right was a short table, carved from wood with intricate designs. There were a lot of alcoves in the space, each with an empty flowerpot.

"I can give you a few of my cooking things if you need them," my mother said as she looked around.

"I don't think I'll really be cooking, Mama. I've never been good at it."

"If you say so."

My mother left, saying she had to go back and keep watch over my siblings. After she left, I looked around a bit more. I found a few skirts in the chest. They were made from thin material and were tied with drawstrings. There were a couple of shirts too. They were loose and flowy like the skirts were.

"I didn't know what size you were, so I gave you loose clothes."

I jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, you kinda did."


End file.
